The invention concerns a suction apparatus for cleaning purposes, comprising a container having a container interior, a changeable-shape filter element, which can be arranged in the container interior, and a pumping subassembly, wherein a mixture made up of a carrier fluid and entrained particles of dirt can be taken in via a suction inlet by means of negative pressure generated by the suction subassembly, and the particles of dirt are restrained by the filter element, and wherein the carrier fluid filtered by the filter element can be delivered by the pumping subassembly from a container interior to a fluid outlet.
Such a suction apparatus is described, for example, in DE 20 2007 018 176 U1.
The suction apparatus is used in combination with an electric tool, for example a core boring machine. Particles of dirt collecting on a bore crown of the core boring machine are caught by the carrier fluid and fed to the suction apparatus via a suction hose connected to the suction inlet. The particles of dirt are separated in a bag-like filter element. The carrier fluid is filtered by the filter element and delivered to the fluid outlet by a submersible pump arranged in the container interior. To the fluid outlet is connected a feed line that combines the suction apparatus with an extraction hood at the bore crown of the core boring machine. In the suction apparatus, negative pressure is generated by means of a blower, which is arranged in an apparatus upper part and which is arranged above the opened, bag-like filter element. The sucked-in mixture slows down due to the cross sectional expansion upon entering the suction apparatus and arrives thereby in the filter element. The air extraction takes place directly above the filter element with the suction subassembly, which requires a cartridge filter at the entry side of the suction apparatus.
As a result, the generating of negative pressure in the suction apparatus proves to be inefficient on the whole. Moreover, there is the risk that fluid particles will scatter upon entering the suction subassembly and moisten the cartridge filter. This significantly reduces the performance of the suction apparatus.
A suction apparatus of the type stated above can be used not only in the circulation mode described above in which fluid is suctioned from a work location and redelivered there.
Alternatively or additionally, it is conceivable that the suction apparatus is used merely to deliver and clean the carrier fluid mixed with particles of dirt, wherein this fluid is then delivered to the drainage system or a reservoir.
The task of the present invention is to provide a suction apparatus according to its classification which can be made to operate more reliably.
This task is solved for a suction apparatus of the type stated above according to the invention in that the filter element is a filter bag through which the mixture is taken in by the suction subassembly, and that the suction apparatus comprises a filter bag restraining part, which subdivides the container interior into a filter bag accommodating space and a fluid delivery space, wherein the filter bag is arranged in the filter bag accommodating space and is prevented by the filter element restraining part from expanding into the fluid delivery space, from which carrier fluid flowing around, or through, the filter element restraining part is delivered by the pumping subassembly.
For the suction apparatus according to the invention, a very good filter effect can be achieved in that a suction flow is provided that is directed through the filter element configured as a filter bag. Fluid streaming in reaches the filter bag, for example by a suction nozzle engaging this bag, wherein the extraction hose is connected to the suction nozzle. In the filter bag, the particles of dirt can be effectively separated, and the suction air reaches the suction subassembly through the filter bag.
A cartridge filter on the entry side of the suction subassembly, as in the suction apparatus described in DE 20 2007 018 176 U1, can be spared.
With the suction subassembly having the same dimensions, high efficiency can be achieved thereby. In addition, the suction apparatus comprises the filter bag restraining part, which subdivides the container interior into the filter bag accommodating space and the fluid delivery space. The filter bag is arranged in the filter bag accommodating space and is prevented by the filter bag restraining space from expanding into the fluid delivery space. The advantage of this is that the filter bag inflating as a result of negative pressure does not displace the fluid arranged in the container interior to such an extent that this fluid can reach the suction subassembly and impair its function. This configuration proves to be advantageous especially when switching on the suction apparatus with initial inflation of the filter bag and upon surge-like loading. Preventing an expansion of the filter bag into the fluid delivery space further offers the advantage that the entry opening of a fluid line, which is arranged therein, or of the pumping subassembly cannot be blocked by the inflating filter bag.
In this way it is ensured that fluid can be reliably delivered by the pumping subassembly. For the suction apparatus described in DE 20 2007 018 176 U1, by contrast, there is the risk that the filter element being filled with particles of dirt will block the fluid stream toward the entry side of the submersible pump and the electronic tool will be undersupplied with fluid.
It is favorable if the volume of the filter bag in an inflated state is greater than the volume of the filter bag accommodating space, wherein the filter bag arranged in the filter bag accommodating space is prevented by the filter bag restraining part from inflating to its maximum size. Here a particular meaning of this can be that the filter bag restraining part prevents the filter bag from being inflated as much as it could be if arranged outside the container. This affords the possibility of using the largest possible filtering area of the filter bag in order to clean the (carrier) fluid with particular effectiveness. In addition, the filter bag restraining part ensures that the filter bag does not expand into the fluid delivery space.
It proves to be advantageous if the filter bag restraining part comprises or forms at least one support section for the filter bag and/or at least one lateral contact section, for example in the form of a lateral bracing section, for the filter hag. The support on the support section or the contact on the contact section ensures that the filter bag being filled with particles of dirt is not damaged due to increasing weight. The particles of dirt can be deposited on the bottom of the filter bag, and the fluid can flow out of the filter bag above the particles of dirt. For example, the fluid flows past the lateral contact section into the fluid delivery space.
The support section and/or the contact section can be configured preferably to be flat. The filter bag restraining part thereby exhibits a rugged form so that the filter bag can be reliably supported even when very full.
Favorably, rib-shaped and/or nub-shaped projection elements are provided on the support section and/or on the contact section in order to avoid flat contact between the filter bag and the filter bag restraining part. The projection elements can also be provided for a flat configuration of the support section and/or of the contact section, as mentioned above. The projection elements can ensure that the filter bag does not lie flat on the filter element holding part over a large area and as a result cling under the load of the received particles of dirt.
Instead, the possibility exists that fluid can also pass through the filter bag in the region of the projection elements.
Especially in the last-mentioned advantageous embodiment, it is favorable if an area of the fluid delivery space is arranged between the support section and a bottom wall of the container. In other words, the fluid delivery space extends into an area of the container interior that is arranged below the support section, at least in sections. Fluid exiting the filter bag can thereby collect below the filter bag restraining part and be delivered from it.
Preferably, the filter bag restraining part exhibits at least one flow-through opening for filtered fluid.
It can be preferably provided that intermediate spaces through which fluid can flow are arranged between side walls of the container and the filter bag restraining part. For example, the filter hag restraining part extends between two opposing side walls of the container and is distanced from a respective side wall. Through the existing intermediate space, fluid exiting the filter bag can flow into the fluid delivery space.
In a direction transverse to the above stated direction, the filter hag restraining part can be arranged form-fitting between walls or wall sections of the container and rest against this container.
It proves to be advantageous if the filter hag restraining part is supported against a bottom wall of the container and if the suction apparatus comprises a fixing device to fix the filter hag restraining part against vertical motion. Preferably, the filter hag can rest on the filter bag restraining part, so that the weight of the filter bag can be diverted to the bottom wall.
Favorably, the filter bag restraining part can be detachably fixed to the container, preferably manually and/or without any tool, via a fixing device, in particular the fixing device mentioned above. For example, the fixing takes place by latching and/or clamping with the container.
The filter bag restraining part comprises or forms preferably a partition wall that separates the filter bag accommodating space and the fluid delivery space from each other. The partition wall can be configured, for example, in a half-channel shape or in a channel shape. The half-channel form is given to the filter bag restraining part, for example, by the aforementioned support section and the lateral bracing section, as a result of which the filter hag can rest on the restraining part and can be laterally supported against this part.
For example, the partition wall exhibits a roughly step-shaped form with a first ledge that forms the support section, a vertically extending section that forms the lateral contact section and a second ledge on which, as explained further below, orienting elements and/or connecting elements can be arranged.
The filter bag accommodating space is preferably arranged above the partition wall and the fluid delivery space preferably below the partition wall.
For example, the filter hag accommodating space is limited on the bottom and laterally by the support section and by the contact section, and the fluid delivery space on the top by the support section and laterally by the contact section.
It can be provided that the filter hag restraining part is configured so that the filter hag accommodating space and the fluid delivery space are roughly equal in size.
Favorably, the filter hag is a non-woven bag or comprises such a non-woven bag.
It proves to be advantageous if the suction apparatus exhibits a holding element that can be mounted on the container for the filter hag to which the filter bag can be detachably fastened. The filter bag can be fastened to the holding element and then mounted on the suction apparatus. To remove the filter bag, the holding element can be unmounted and then separated from the filter bag.
It is favorable if the filter bag restraining part exhibits or forms a display device having a fill indicator for fluid to be filled into the container space. For example, the fill indicator tells the user what the maximum level should be for fluid to be filled into the container space.
In an advantageous embodiment of the suction apparatus according to the invention, it is favorable if the suction apparatus comprises an apparatus lower part exhibiting the container and an apparatus upper part exhibiting the suction subassembly, which part can be sealingly set onto the apparatus lower part and is detachable from it. The filter bag restraining part is preferably an integral part of the apparatus lower part and arranged in the container.
It proves to be advantageous if the pumping subassembly is arranged in the apparatus upper part, if the suction apparatus exhibits a discharge line forming the fluid outlet that is connected to a pressure side of the pumping subassembly, and if the suction apparatus exhibits a feed line which is connected to a suction side of the pumping subassembly and is arranged at the entry opening, which is arranged in the fluid delivery space, for filtered carrier fluid. The pumping subassembly in the apparatus upper part can take in fluid from the fluid delivery space through the feed line. Fluid can be delivered to the fluid outlet via the discharge line.
Favorably, the entry opening is arranged at a distance from a bottom wall and/or side walls of the container. If particles of dirt undesirably reach the fluid delivery space, they settle against the bottom wall of the container. By providing a distance between the entry opening from the bottom wall, the likelihood is reduced that particles of dirt can enter the feed line. Distance from side walls of the container is advantageous, for instance, whenever the fluid flow from the filter hag accommodating space into the fluid delivery space, as mentioned above, takes place along side walls past the filter bag restraining part. It is very unlikely that particles of dirt entrained by the fluid flow will reach the feed line as a result.
Another filter element is preferably arranged at the inlet opening in order to filter out any present particles of dirt.
For a different advantageous embodiment, it can be provided that the pumping subassembly is a submersible pump arranged in the fluid delivery space, and that the suction apparatus exhibits a discharge line, forming the fluid outlet, that is connected to a pressure side of the submersible pump. The submersible pump suctions fluid from the fluid delivery space and delivers it to the fluid outlet via the discharge line.
It proves to be advantageous if the feed line connected to the pumping subassembly arranged in the apparatus upper part or the discharge line connected to the submersible pump exhibits a first line section arranged at least sectionally in the fluid delivery space and a second line section arranged at least sectionally in the apparatus upper part, which sections are interconnected fluid-tight via respective connecting elements when the apparatus upper part is positioned on the device lower part, wherein the connecting elements are separated from each other upon lifting the apparatus upper part from the apparatus lower part. This can, to a certain extent, provide and separate an “automatic” fluid connection. If the apparatus upper part is set onto the apparatus lower part, the respective connecting elements of the two line sections couple to each other. For example, standardized, commercially available plug couplings are used by which the line sections are connected to each other. If the apparatus upper part is separated from the apparatus lower part, the fluid connection between the line sections is stopped by the connecting elements being separated from each other. Such a configuration can be used for the aforementioned embodiment where the pumping subassembly is arranged in the apparatus upper part. Accordingly, the feed line can be subdivided into two line sections. The configuration can also be used for the aforementioned embodiment where the pumping subassembly is configured as a submersible pump in the fluid delivery space. The discharge line can be subdivided into two line sections for this embodiment.
The connecting element of the first line section is preferably fixed to a holding part held to the apparatus lower part. By being fixed to the holding part, the connecting element can occupy a defined position so that when the apparatus upper part is set onto the apparatus lower part the connecting element can reliably couple with the other connecting element. The holding part can be held to the apparatus lower part, for example, through latching and/or clamping.
Optionally, for a suction apparatus of the type stated above, it can be provided that the connecting element of the first line section is fixed to a holding part held to the apparatus lower part. This defines a separate invention independent of the possible presence of the filter bag restraining part.
It proves to be especially advantageous if the filter bag restraining part comprises or forms the holding part. As a result, a configuration that has an especially simple design can be achieved for which a separate holding part can be spared. Accordingly, a connecting element of the first line section can be fixed to the filter bag restraining part. With this connecting element, the further connecting element on the apparatus upper part can be connected fluid-tight.
The aforementioned second ledge of the step-shaped filter element restraining part forms in particular a section of the same to which the connecting element is fixed.
It can be provided that the first line section of the feed line comprises a hose line at the end of which the entry opening is arranged. The hose line is connected, for example, to the connecting element of the line section.
The hose line can be fixed to the filter bag restraining part, for example through latching and/or clamping.
It proves to be advantageous if the apparatus upper part and the filter bag restraining part exhibit interacting orienting elements that interact when the apparatus upper part is set onto the apparatus lower part. The orienting elements make it easier for a user to orient the apparatus upper part relative to the apparatus lower part. For example, the orienting elements couple with each other when the apparatus upper part is lowered, but is not yet resting on the apparatus lower part. In particular, the apparatus upper part can be guided by the orienting elements into the correct target position on the apparatus lower part.
The orienting elements comprise, for example, at least one pin-shaped projection and at least one blind hole-shaped socket in which the projection engages. The at least one projection is, for example, arranged on the filter bag restraining part and the at least one socket on the apparatus lower part.
It can be provided in particular that in each case two or more orienting elements are present on the filter bag restraining part and on the apparatus upper part.
Favorably, two respective orienting elements are provided between which the connecting elements are positioned. As a result, the orienting elements also make it possible to ensure that the connecting element on the apparatus lower part and the connecting element on the apparatus upper part are correctly oriented to each other and when the apparatus upper part is set onto the apparatus lower part they can to a certain extent “automatically” couple to each other.
It is advantageous if the apparatus upper part impacts the filter bag restraining part, when it is set onto the apparatus lower part, with a force directed at the apparatus lower part. The filter bag restraining part can thereby be held in correct target position on the apparatus lower part. It is also possible in particular that an incorrectly positioned filter bag restraining part is moved into the correct target position at the apparatus lower part by lowering the apparatus upper part.
It is favorable if the filter hag restraining part is a single piece and/or is manufactured from a synthetic material.
The following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention serves to further explain the invention in context with the drawings.